Different
by Secretkeep
Summary: My story is different to how you'd expect. But so am I. My life's like bungee jumping, it's thrilling and exciting. But there's danger. Always danger. There's darkness around every corner. I guess I'm just going to have to be careful then! OC's view of Harrys adventures at Hogwarts.


**Hi, I'm secretkeep. This is my first fic and I'm not sure how it will turn out. It will be an onlooker's view of the books starring my OC. I won't change pairings and events just maybe how it's seen. **

** I don't own Harry Potter and probably never will. If I did Harmony would be canon, but it isn't and I respect that.**

** I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1- _Freak_

I glanced at the clock, hoping for a few more minutes to work out what was wrong with me. Actually forget that, I needed a few more HOURS! Soon my parents would be in here waking up Annie and me for school, it was a tradition! But I couldn't let them see me like this, what would they think of me? I glanced in the mirror and a sad green-eyed girl stared back at me, a tear falling down her cheek. She had long blonde hair reaching down her back, I shuddered. The girl was a beauty, the person I'd always wanted to be, but she wasn't me.

I glanced at one of my many photos creating my wallpaper of memories. It showed a pair of twins both smiling cheekily at the camera, they looked almost nothing alike. The one on the left had golden blonde and stunning green eyes, her long hair up in a ponytail. Even from the picture you could feel the confidence oozing off of her in waves. While she was the object of perfection, her sister wasn't so lucky. Chocolate hair cascaded down her shoulders. Her side parting covered one eye, but the one visible was filled with shyness and self doubt. She had pale skin and blue eyes. Her eyes, they were sky blue and calming. However if you looked closely you could see specks of gold in them. Her hair was messy but it was her, she wouldn't look right any other way. If you looked carefully you could see her smile was forced, but no one did. They couldn't be bothered.

"It's to early..." I was snapped out of my trance by the tired voice of my sister. I panicked; she couldn't see me, not like this anyway! I raced silently across the room towards my bed. "Ash?" The voice of my twin froze me in shock. That was my first mistake. I turned around to meet her shocked gaze. That was my second mistake. "Ashley Stone what is going on?" She roared at me. I broke down in tears right away. That seemed to snap her out of it. "Hey, calm down. Now tell me what happened." So I did. I could've lied and made up a story about wanting to scare her and dye my hair blonde like hers. I could've said I was jealous of her. I could of. Maybe I should've. But I didn't. That was my third mistake.

"So you're telling me you have no idea how this happened?" She drawled, disbelief clear on her face. "I woke up like this, it's horrible!" I whimpered. Then I froze. Her expression steeled. "You think being like me is horrible?" she asked in an unemotive voice, turning away from me. "No!" I cried "That's not what I meant!" Her head snapped back to face me, "Yeah? Well what did you mean then? That you love being me? It's not opposite day! I always knew you looked down on me, that you hated me." Tears filled her eyes; I took a step closer "Annie, that's not true..." My vision turned blurry.

Suddenly I heard footsteps. My eyes widened in fear, my parents! I looked back to Annie; it was obvious she hadn't heard. "Annie, they're coming!" I called, my voice shaking. She nodded curtly "We will be discussing this later," she whispered as I pulled my duvet over my head "the matter is not over."

Then the weirdest thing happened. I mean, in line with dancing banana's and Annie winning the X-factor (that will never EVER happen!) I could feel my hair grow. I know hair grows but does it really gain like 7 inch's a second? I didn't think so. Then I felt my face go numb, almost as if it's features were moving. But that's just crazy...

"Wakey wakey Ash" my mum says trying (unsuccessfully I may add) to remove the duvet from my face "Rise and shine sweetheart, we are so proud of you" I practically HEAR her grin! "Her!" my twin asked obviously confused "Me?" I questioned although considering the blanket was covering my face it probably sounded muffled. I wondered why she was so proud of me; did she find out that Annie's 5 star homework was mine? No, that would be the day flying pigs learned to play pool while tap dancing. Had she? No... Maybe, just maybe she'd read my stories? They were private but... She seemed so pleased... Did she like them?

My eyes were met with a blinding light. I silently cursed myself, while in what my best friend Dizzy had dubbed 'daydream mode' my mum had taken the chance to remove the only thing protecting me from the reveal of my freakishness. I heard a gasp.

My head shot up. My sister looked like a fish out of water "But she... Her hair... Her eyes... What has happened" Annie burst out. My mum laughed. "Annie, the day her hair and eyes change will be the day your dad loses his job!" Annie and I turned to each other fear in our eyes. Our door opened. "Honey, work just called." my dad said looking anywhere but us "yes?" my mum pressed. Dad sighed and ran his fingers through his hair "I, I," I shut my eyes praying that I was wrong. "I lost my job".

I'd never heard silence so loud, it pounded in my head suffocating me. "It's all your fault" I looked up. The voice hadn't seemed to affect anyone else, what was going on? "So mum... Why were you so proud of me again?" I asked hoping to change the subject, she smiled weakly. "You were excepted into a private school, only now you can't go." the smile that had made its way onto my face disappeared "why not" my mum sighed. "You know we can't afford it, this stuff it asks for! None of it can come cheap!" I didn't need to look up to tell that Annie was smirking, she'd wanted to go to a private school for ages- it was her dream! Well alongside becoming famous, marrying someone famous and having famous kids. But those? Those would NEVER EVER happen, trust me.

Tears prickled at the back of my eyes. Whenever something good happens to me something bad cancels it out, was I doomed for depression? Wait don't answer that. I stood up. With a fake smile plastered on my face I told them I'd get ready for school. "You can't go you know." Annie taunted me "Why they'd want you anyway, I'll never understand" I glared at my wardrobe, true it wasn't the one at fault but I needed someone to blame. I pulled out my school uniform and rolled my eyes. If I owned a school the color scheme would be a very dark purple, not a boring blue. Blue always has been my favorite color but uniform wise? It's really unoriginal.

After getting dressed I stormed down the stairs, and grabbed an apple. "How can you eat that?" I turned round to see Annie staring at the apple shocked. "It's called being healthy" I grinned at her "No," she corrected "salads are healthy that... thing isn't" I rolled my eyes. "Well I'm going, coming?" I asked and I didn't even get a reply. As I walked out the door, I put my I-pod's headphones in my ears to drown out my twins taunting. I often think of life as a song. Some can be fast, up beat and exiting while others are slower, calmer and more desperate. Music's always been a big part of my life, a way of calming me. But it can't block out everything.

"You know, the letter said you didn't have to pay to attend." Annie smiled "So... Mum just didn't let you go!" I rolled my eyes. Nothing she said was the truth. She was just jealous. Right? "And guess what?" I didn't answer, "I'm going!" I spun around "What?" she smirked "You heard me, I'M going. Not you." I couldn't think strait, it was my letter! How could she go in my place? I spun round to face her "How? It's MY letter. Mine!" she smirked. "Easy. We're twins right?" I glared at her "But we're not identical!" "Have they ever seen you?" I looked down "You'll regret this" I hissed as a raindrop fell on my cheek. Wait, raindrop? Even the weather feels my sorrow! "Will I?" she asked faking innocence "Your a monster" I whispered "and you're a freak" she smiled triumphantly. I didn't realize what I was doing before my hand collided with her cheek. I hit her. I HIT HER! I was never violent, NEVER!

She rolled her eyes. "Your freak of a friend is approaching but the subject is not over" she hissed before flouncing ahead with a fake smile on her face. I looked up to see my Izzy approaching. I greeted her and was genuinely happy to see her but I couldn't get my mind off what Annie said, how could she go instead of me? It was my letter! I knew it was really brattish of me but I couldn't help it, I'd always been in her shadow. Always. But just when I'm about to step into the light, she moves to block me. Every time.

I could tell that Izzy wanted to bring up the topic of the argument earlier and mentally sighed. Annie and me often had them but never, NEVER like that. You could tell it was something big. There were 4 tell tell signs 1) We were whispering 2) We were hunched up 3) I hit her, and finally 4) I was clutching a letter. If you didn't know us that COULD be classed as normal. But Izzy did know me. She'd known me since we joined the school years ago.

She eventually cornered me after school. "So..." she said "So..." I replied slipping into our normal routine, we'd complain about the day, curse the people we didn't like and- "That argument you had with your sister seemed pretty bad" okay, well today wasn't normal anyway "What do you mean?" I asked suddenly very interested in a tree. Izzy obviously saw what I was looking at "Ash... You do know we just passed that tree, right?" Oh dear... "Yeah, of course I did" I grinned at her glad of my acting skills, she rewarded me with a strange look "Whatever you say..." Disbelief was clear in her voice.

"So about the argument..." I turned round to face her "Look Izzy I don't want to talk about it" For a second she looked wounded before firing back "But it looked bad Ash, I get it that you're sad but-" I cut her off "You don't know anything, just leave me alone!" I snapped at her speeding ahead.

I risked a look back at her. If anyone else were to look at her they'd think she was fine. But I knew her better. I slowed to a halt, allowing her to catch up. Just one look in her eyes told me just how much I'd hurt her. "I'm sorry alright, it's just, just that the argument was worse than normal ok?" She smiled but it didn't quite meet her eyes "Yeah, it's fine. Honestly" She rolled her eyes at me. I decided to be honest "The thing is, well, I got into a school" She raised her eyebrows mockingly "You got into a school? Wow. That's amazing" the sarcasm seemed to drip off her voice along with venom. A lot of venom. "The school that Annie wanted" I continued, she smirked "You beat her? Good for you, you are going right?" I panicked here was the moment of truth, or lies as it turned out "Well yeah!" I grinned "Of course I'm going! This is the perfect way to get back at her for all these years!" I couldn't believe what I was saying, it was like I'd become this whole other person, I would never say any of this! "It's boarding as well so I won't have to see her 'till the summer!" Who is this person? And why do they hate my sibling so much?

After that Izzy asked about why I was called a freak and I invented this whole story about having warts, and to be honest I'm not sure she bought it. "Well, we'll probably be going our separate ways then." she muttered disturbing the awkward silence; I nodded unsure how to answer. "Ash, are you O.K.?" she asked, concern clear. I blinked. When I feel strongly about something it tends to show, and that's not a good thing. "What school will you be going to?" I ask, great Ash. Back onto the topic of schools. She sighs "Oh, um it's a, er private boarding school, I erm, can't remember the name, yeah that's it" What was going on there? It sounded like she was lying but why would she?

"Does your family still think my house and my family are weird?" I laugh, glad the tension is gone at least for a bit anyway "Of course they do, but you have to admit, they do seem a bit weird after all, but hey, I like it!" Things were looking up for the rest of the term, on the last day of term I found something out. Something odd. When I asked her when her term starts and how she'd get there she responded in a way I didn't expect. She was silent, then she stuttered then said she'd get the train from platform 9 at Kings Cross Station when I commented on how we could meet up (I claimed to be on platform 10) she stuttered and tried to get out of it, what was going on?

But when I reached home I saw Annie trying on some robes and I remembered. It crashed down on me like a torrent of water. I wasn't going. Annie was. I guess I was still her shadow. And I guess that was how it would stay.

* * *

**Wow, word count of 2358! I'm unlikely to update quickly however I can promise long chapters that are written to the best of my ability. Also this is a story written from ****_two POV's_**** by ****_two different authors_****: me and ****_Fogira_****. These views are from our OC's ****_Ash_**** and ****_Izzy_**.** We will publish the stories on ****_our own_**** accounts (you can find her in my fav authors menu). **

** Please review as it will be really appreciated. I'm only a beginner at writing so please leave tips!**

**_Secret x_**


End file.
